Ways of Unknown Darkness
by Hobey-ho
Summary: “Harry hated the way the moonlight knew everything. It knew how he quietly left his dorm each night and cried under the giant tree. It knew how he stood near the whopping willow provoking it to hit him so he knew he wasn’t invisible…” A very very deep dep


_Ways of unknown darkness_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Summary: "Harry hated the way the moonlight knew everything. It knew how he quietly left his dorm each night and cried under the giant tree. It knew how he stood near the whopping willow provoking it to hit him so he knew he wasn't invisible…" A very very deep depression. Better than it sounds._

_Rating: R_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and are/is not gaining anything other for this than praising writing and reviews._

_Note: This is a one shot, it is a very weird fic with deep deep depression…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ways of unknown darkness_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Harry hated the way the moonlight knew everything. It knew how he quietly left his dorm each night and cried under the giant tree. It knew how he stood near the whopping willow provoking it to hit him so he knew he wasn't invisible. It knew how he longed to jump into the lake and let the mer people hid of him. It knew why he didn't have any friends now and why his grades have fell even why he's not a hero anymore._

_The forests moan reverberated throughout the tiny hut. Hagrid had grown used to it. He had also grown used to seeing the famous Harry Potter standing near the whopping willow letting the branches take shots as the plant pleased. He had grown used to tears rolling down Harry's face, for Hagrid knew with every tear it made the boy's heart grow more heavy. His tears were not pure, they were tar black tar, slowly drowning the once innocent man. No one had been able to figure out why the boy had become so detached, so depressed. Harry hadn't used his voice in years, his last known words were told to Hermione Granger. One of his best friends…_

_Ron knew the bed besides him was empty, like every other night. Silently but quick Harry would leave the dorm, where he went is unknown to the red head boy who used to understand the 'Golden boy' better than no one else. The chess board had grown dusty over the years. They hadn't played since he defeated Voldemort. They hadn't spoken for longer. His last words to the 2nd youngest Wesley were:_

'" _Ron?"' Harry had asked._

'"_Yeah"' Ron had replied._

'" _Nothing"' he said hastily and proceeded up the stairs at a fast pace.  
Till this day Ron wondered why he hadn't followed Harry up the stairs or tried to catch up. But the truth was Ronald had never really understood Harry Potter…_

_Hermione Granger sat silently had the window ceil. She looked intently on the lone figure in front of the whopping willow as the tree hit him, and hit him, and hit me until he couldn't stand. Her heart fell as he collapsed on the ground barely able to breathe his panting could be heard from where she sat in the girl's dormitory. Or was it because she knew something everyone else didn't, because she could feel his suffering? She really didn't know herself. She watched as his dazed eyes wondered to the bushy brown haired girl who he once knew staring him. Compassion and worry clouding her vision as she gazed upon the ebony haired boy under the whopping willow._

'"_Harry"' she whispered under her voice as the tree took another swing at him, missing by only a few inches. She turned her head away as Harry's last breaths came and passed. She turned to see Harry's bloodied corpse laying moionless on the blood covered grass. The willow's branches were blood stained. Lone tears fell from Hermione's chin. All he wanted for it not to claim him…he never wanted hid illness to take him. But in a way it did… His hidden illness, depression took him._

_On the ground Harry Potter's body lay mangled and his blood was everywhere. But at the same time Harry Potter looked on his body on the ground. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked up and saw Hermione granger staring at his body as tears ran down her face and fell from her chin. He stared at the girl… she never moved from the window where she saw Harry die that night. Even when his body cleared she still sat there staring at nothing. But also Harry's ghost sat there threw the day and night and watched the girl mourn over him. He mourns over her, as he saw her body wither and fade because she never ate or left the window. Dorm mates didn't even notice her presence anymore. And with no one to remember her, except the dead Harry Potter, she faded in too nothing and joined the atmosphere. _

_Two more ghosts roam Hogwarts. A young boy standing under the tree staring at something. And a young girl sitting at a window ceil tears falling down her face as she also stared out into nothing…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
